The invention relates to a control column for a copilot of an aircraft (such as a helicopter), which control column is connected to the pilot's control column by a coupling linkage which forces the two control columns to remain parallel when they are displaced angularly about their respective pivot centers and which comprises two articulated parallel rods forming, with the longitudinal axes of the control columns, a deformable parallelogram, one of these rods, whose articulation points coincide with the pivot centers of the control columns, being a shaft rigid in torsion and adapted to turn in bearings, and the other rod being a connecting rod working in tension or in compression.